


Breaking Point

by BelleAmante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Bondage, Branding, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmante/pseuds/BelleAmante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort wins, Harry is given to the Malfoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the name HarvestBlue in 2005. Edited and posted here 2014.

Harry sat in the corner of the Common Room, head in his hands, ignoring the conversations around him. Students were debating everything from the answers to the latest Potions test to who they thought was going to lose their virginity first of this year's first years. Feeling a tug on the collar around his neck, Harry looked towards Draco, who was sitting in a chair not ten feet from him.

_Don't look at me, you bastard. Don't you fucking dare._

"Hey, Potter, don't look so excited." Malfoy didn't try to disguise his contempt. At another yank, Harry forced himself to actually meet Draco's eyes. 

"Is there something you need?" his voice was calm and empty, despite the sickness he felt.

_Is there something you need? Good one, Potter. Way to stand up to him. I can’t let them know how thoroughly he owns me. I can show him that I’m brave enough to stand up to him._

Draco shrugged before allowing a twisted smirk to mar his perfect features. "Not really, but if you're going to sit there looking pretty, you might as well give everyone a show. Come here."

_No._

Harry hesitated for a full five seconds before uncurling away from the wall. As he started to stand, Draco held up a hand. "Crawl, Potter. Who do you think you are?"

There was another long pause before he allowed his hands to drop to the floor. Slowly, he made his way across the common room floor.

_Brave. Who am I kidding? It's only been three months, and I'm crawling across this floor like a dog._

When Harry reached Draco's feet, he dropped back onto his knees, head bowed and hands folded across his lap. He could feel their eyes drilling into the back of his skull, could see them salivating over him like some piece of meat. It made him sick.

_I'm not here. I'm not here. Don't think about how many people are staring at you. Oh no. Don't tell me he's going to give me to them. He can't do that, can he?_

"Stand up."

Gracefully, Harry rose to his feet, head still bowed. The black slacks covered bare feet, and the long-sleeved green silk shirt flowed across his upper body, open across the collarbones to allow full view of the collar around his throat.

"Why don't you show them your lovely toys?" He said it like a question but Harry knew an order when he heard one.

_Please. Please. No._

"No." It slipped out before Harry could stop himself, but it was so quiet that only Draco heard it. Still, Draco sat up straight and yanked forcefully on the collar around Harry's throat.

"What did you just say?" The threat was clear in Draco's voice even without the collar cutting off his air.

_Nothing. I didn't say anything. Don't give me to them. Calm down, Harry. Just apologize. Or something._

Harry shook his head minutely and reached for the lower hem of his shirt, an obvious sign of submission. Smirking, Draco dropped the leash and beckoned for Harry to continue. As he looked around, Draco saw that all conversations were stopped and that he had their full attention.

_Don't think. Whatever you do, don't let yourself think. There's no one here._

As Harry slipped the shirt off his head, the muscles in his back and stomach rippled gently. Then, the shirt was gone, and the two clamps across his nipples were clear for all to see. The area around the nipples was an angry red, setting off the green and silver tassles that hung there. With each breath, the tassles would sway slightly, rubbing against already irritated flesh. "Aren't they pretty?" And Draco could see that Harry had clearly heard the echoing chuckles. "Why did you stop?"

_Please. Not all of it. Don't make me show them everything._

His body moved despite his mental protests, and he unfastened the buttons, revealing the bare skin underneath. With more will power than he could have dreamed, Harry moved his hands away and allowed his last chance for dignity to fall to the carpeted floor.

_Don't shudder. Don't react. Don't look. Whatever you do, don't look. Please don't let them laugh._

Draco watched as Harry clenched his eyes shut and melted away. "Harry, do turn around. I've seen these toys, and I think our friends would like a closer look." After another deep, shuddering breath, Harry turned on his heel, eyes still closed. There were some wider eyes and a giggle or two and no less than half looked about to ready to pounce.

Wrapped around Harry's cock was a Muggle looking mesh cage, holding him at approximately half his actual length, and around his balls were two black sacks. 

"It looks rather boring, doesn't it?" Draco's voice was almost pouting. "However, it does have a few tricks up its sleeve. Pardon the pun." Draco finally stood from his chair and moved to stand behind his pet. "It alternates between doing nothing to acting as a mouth," Harry cringed, "to hot to cold and sometimes just constricting." There, now Harry's jaw was clenched. "You can feel that, can't you, Potter?" Draco sneered quietly in his ear.

_Oh god. Oh god. Let him stop soon. Oh fuck, it's getting tighter. Come on, Harry, you're stronger than this. Don't let them see. Oh shit._

Despite the clenched jaw and the quickened breathing, Harry showed no other outward sign of discomfort. His hands were relaxed at his sides, and he stared at the ceiling, not at the floor. One small sign of defiance against the submission he so hated. Draco only smirked when he realized it; part of him glad that he hadn't fully broken Harry yet. 

"Harry, my boots appear to be lacking some shine. Lick them clean for me."

Draco watched closely as Harry put his back to the common room and dropped back down onto all fours. This time Harry gave the room a thorough look at the plug filling him.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

The pink tongue slipped hesitantly out, running across the leather. Harry was used to this game. He'd mastered this early on in his training, and it was easy enough to ignore the rest of the people in the room until one of them spoke.

"Got him well-trained, don't you, Draco?" Goyle, of course.

_Fuck you._

"Of course I do. He gave in right quickly, too, without all his buddies to back him." Harry didn't react.

_Fuck you._

"What kind of other things does he do?" A girl this time, Parkinson maybe, or one of the younger girls, Harry couldn't tell.

_He won't make me. He can't make me, surely. Please don't make me do any of. . . that. Please._

Harry's breathing quickened even further as Draco paused, sneering down at his pet.

"Oh, lots of things." Another pause. "But I think I'll save that for another day. I would like a little time alone with him."

_Oh, thank. . . whoever. I've never been this glad to leave this room._

With that, Draco turned and walked out of the room, pulling Harry along with him. He hadn't been allowed to dress, so the chill of the dungeon sent a shudder through his body. The cold rock floor echoed with the sounds of Draco's boots and Harry's breathing and nothing else.

_I wonder what he's going to do to me after that little performance or whatever it was in there. I don't think I really want to find out. Ah, shit._

It had been four long, miserable months since Dumbledore’s death and the subsequent defeat of the Order. Squibs, mudbloods and those opposed to Voldemort’s rule were rounded up in hoards and forced into slavery, their wands snapped and their bodies marked. Those that were dangerous were given to the top Death Eaters for “safekeeping”. Harry had been more than a little surprised when he'd been given to Draco as a pet. Later, he learned that he not only belonged to Draco but to the elder Malfoy, as well, who thought that keeping Harry as a pet would harden his son.

It worked.

Once they reached Draco's chambers, Harry was so sick with worry that he thought he might vomit all over the stone floor. His whole body was practically shaking. 

_Don't fall apart now. I can't do this. I can't do this. Deep breaths. Stop shaking._

The door ground open silently, and Draco gave one final jerk on Harry's leash, pulling him into the room. When the door was closed, Draco grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and yanked him from the ground until they were at eye-level. 

_Oh dear god._

Harry's pupils were dilated with fear, and the shaking increased at the look in Draco's eyes: fury.

"Did you say no in there?" Each word was ground out.

_There's no use lying. He knows._

"Yes." The word came out a lot more timid than Harry had intended.

Harry's head was slammed forcefully against the wall. "Yes, what?"

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

"Yes. . . sir." The word itself tasted foul in Harry's mouth.

_Oh shit. Oh shit._

"You said no to me in front of other people." It wasn't a question this time.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit._

Draco dropped Harry back down to his knees but didn't release his hair as he dragged him over to the opposite wall. With a murmured spell from Draco, Harry found himself chained against the wall, back to Draco with no way of knowing what was coming. The nipple clamps dug painfully into the wall, and Harry’s breathing took on a new wave of panic.

“Some part of you, Potter, still thinks you’re going to be rescued. Some part of you thinks that you’re going to be free of me one day.” Draco slid the back of his hand down Harry’s spine, almost tenderly. “It’s not going to happen. You belong to me until the day you die. All rebellion is useless. Our Lord will not allow me to kill you. You’re only making your life more difficult.” The hand traced over the curve of Harry’s arse and a little lower. 

_Shut up. Shut up, please._

“You’re not human anymore, Potter. You’re not a wizard anymore, and you’re definitely not the saviour of the bloody wizarding world. You are a pet to be used and beaten at the will of your master. You are a toy, Potter, my toy.” There was a long pause and Draco stepped away completely. “And I think I need to prove it to you.”

_No. No. No. No. No. No. Please._

Draco took quite a few minutes just staring at the bare skin of Harry’s back, watching as the muscles clenched and twitched anxiously. He knew the waiting was as much a torture as the pain sometimes. Then, he glanced down at the sharp knife in his hand and smiled. With a slight movement, he slid the blade into Harry’s skin, beginning the pattern.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

A sharp hiss of breath escaped his lips before Harry could hold it in. Moaning slightly, Harry felt Draco’s hand slip in between the wall and his stomach and trace calming and, unfortunately, arousing circles. Before Draco could finish the pattern, Harry was having to hold back the tears as the pain stayed steady and haunting.

Harry began to cry quietly as Draco stepped away to switch objects, hoping that the pain was finished, but as Draco ran the ink over the design, the pain only doubled in intensity. The tears became harder, but his owner ignored his pleas to stop, continuing his ministrations with the ink and the patterns on his chest. Soon, Harry began to struggle against his bonds, nails digging into the palm of his skin. As Draco finished the last curve of the design, the boy was screaming through clenched teeth.

_Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop._

Draco slid off the bed, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

_Heal it. It hurts. It’s too much._

Walking over to the cabinet of toys, he grabbed a slender metal rod, and after a simple heating spell, the rod was red and sweltering. Draco knew Harry heard the spell because his whole body clenched before whimpering, “No, please no. Don’t do this to me. Stop! Don’t do it! Please!” 

The cries rose steadily in volume until Draco placed a finger over his lips. The boy whimpered, and Draco kissed him on the forehead, stroking his chest and stomach gently. “Shh...”

Once the burning metal touched the pet’s back, he reached hysteria. His entire body tensed, and he screamed out in agony through his tears. Draco continued with what he was doing.

_NomorenomorenomorenomoreIcan’tstandanymorepleasepleasepleaseplease._

“Stop it! Please!” Harry’s voice cracked against his will.

“Soon... I promise.” 

When he finished, Draco pulled the rod away and sent it back to the cabinet, cool. He turned back to Harry and watched the quivering, whimpering boy attempt to stifle his tears once again. There on the small of Harry’s back was Draco’s brand, done the old-fashioned way. Harry continued crying as Draco kissed him on the back of the neck. “Good boy.”

_Please._

“Now,” Draco said finally, “do you want that healed?”

“Yes, sir.” 

_Please. Please. I’ll do anything._

“You’ll do anything I ask, won’t you?”

There was no pause. “Yes, sir.”

“Who do you belong to, pet?”

_I don’t belong to anyone. I don’t. I don’t._

“I asked who you belong to.” 

_Don’t hurt me._

A deep breath. “You, sir.”

“Do you mean that?”

_Yes! Don’t hurt me._

“Yes. . . master.”

Draco was shocked by Harry’s title but pleased with himself. Tracing a hand across Harry’s shoulders, Draco leaned in close. “Good. I’m going to let you down from here, and when I do, you’re going to prove it.”

_Oh shit._

Tears continued to fall down Harry’s cheeks as Draco released him, and he dropped painfully to his knees. His muscles were sore and aching from holding himself up for so long, but he folded his hands across his lap and looked at the floor. And when Draco placed his semi-hard cock in front of Harry’s face, he opened his mouth without hesitating.

_I can do this. I can do this._

Harry slid forward and took the end of it into his mouth, swirling his tongue once. As it began to swell, he bobbed his head and took as much as he could into his mouth, working with all the skill he’d developed over the past couple of months. It disgusted him, but Draco asked, and he was not about to disappoint.

Draco groaned as he felt Harry moving. When he looked down, he could see just the outside edges of his brand on Harry’s back, and the view only made him harder. When he felt himself close to coming, he grabbed Harry’s head and shoved his cock in as far as he could go, fucking as hard as he could.

_Ican’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreathe._

When he finally came, he held Harry in place until he’d milked every drop. 

“Good, pet. Would you still like me to heal you?”

_Please._

Harry nodded slightly, head bowed, still obediently on his knees, hands still folded across his lap. 

“I’ll think about it.” Harry tensed slightly but didn’t otherwise react.

_I hate you._

Just then, the door groaned open, and there was the sound of clicking boots and cane hitting the ground.

_No! Oh god, not today. Not today._

“Oh, hello, Father. Potter was just trying to prove to me why he deserves to be healed. Why don’t you help me decide?” 

Taking a seat on one of the cushioned chairs in the room, Draco watched as his father walked over to the pet on the floor and grabbed his chin in a painful grip, forcing Harry’s head up. “I’d love to.”


End file.
